halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: First Strike
Humanity has paid a heavy price for their battle against the deadly Covenant at the ancient ring world known as Halo, but destroyed it before its power wiped out the galaxy's sentient life. And SPARTAN-117, the Master Chief, must return to Earth with the information on the recent discovery. However, he comes upon another creation left behind by the mysterious Forerunners, and it may be up to him to save the last of his Spartans, along with the human race, once again, from the Covenant and their desire to find the artefact... Campaign The game is based on the novel Halo: First Strike, by Eric Nylund. It is played mostly in first person, and will often vary between characters. The mission may also be altered if played cooperatively. The campaign consists of 12 levels: #Deployment #Big Horn River #Forest #Gamma Station #Threshold #Ascendant Justice #Castle Base #Underground #Reach #Gettysburg #Epsilon Secundus #Unyielding Hierophant Features Like Halo 3: ODST, Halo: First Strike alternates as the player character. Player 2 also varies between a different character and a double of player 1. Most missions are played as one of the UNSC Spartans, although there are some that feature playing as a Marine. While the HUD differs, the experience is similar to that of ODST, with stamina and health limit. MJOLNIR Mark V armour is also used by the Spartans, which renders them to a health display. However, the player always has a medical kit which includes 3 canisters of biofoam that can be used at any time during the game. Health packs are also located in various parts of the levelGame Details, although they are more scarce than in Halo: Combat Evolved or Halo 3: ODST. New navigation methods are also added, such as the tactical map (or tacmap for short), which can be used for giving orders to AI teammates, and allowing the player to explore in the open environment levels without getting lost. Some parts of missions may also allow the player to move only inside a vehicle. Some weapons from Halo: Combat Evolved are also featured, with some balanced modifications. The player can change the rate of fire to their preferred mode. Firefight also contains new characters, maps, and additional features. Main Characters *MCPO John-117 *Cortana *SCPO Frederic-104 *PO2 Kelly-087 *PO2 Linda-058 *PO2 William-043 *Dr Catherine Halsey *Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson *Lieutenant Elias Haverson *Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb *PO2 Polaski *Corporal Locklear Minor Characters *PO2 Li-008 *PO2 Julia-024 *PO2 Joshua-029 *PO2 Vinh-030 *PO2 Isaac-039 *PO2 Anton-044 *PO2 Scott-045 *PO2 Malcolm-059 *PO2 Allan-091 *PO2 Grace-093 *Spartan-James *Captain Jacob Keyes *Flight Officer Mitchell *1st LT Buckman *1st LT Jake Chapman *LCPL Ryan Fortin *Kalmiya *Araquiel *Governor Jacob Jiles *Prophet of Truth *Tartarus *Unnamed Huragok *Unnamed Sangheili *Unnamed Covenant AI Levels of Difficulty *Easy — Laugh as helpless victims flee in terror from their inevitable slaughter. The game basically plays itself. *Normal — Face firm resistance from competent, determined enemies, but burn through enough ammo and you will eventually triumph. *Heroic — Fight against formidable foes that will truly test your skill and wits; this is the way Halo is meant to be played. *Legendary — Tremble as teeming hordes of invincible alien monsters punish the slightest error with instant death... again and again. Allies *UNSC Marine Corps **Marines **Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *UNSC Navy **Program SPARTAN-IIs **Pilots/Warrant Officers **Officers *Other **Civilians **AI **Huragok Enemies *Sangheili *Unggoy *Kig-yar *Mgalekgolo *Yanme'e *Jiralhanae Firefight Firefight features 10 playable maps, and can be played as six different players. The rules are similar to that of Halo 3: ODST, with 4 players maximum and 7 lives shared. However, AI teammates can also be featured, with no ties to life limit and can be turned on or off. When chosen, AIs can be toggled in quantity for a maximum of 5 total Spartans. For example, when playing in single player, there can be 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4 teammates. When playing 4-player cooperative, only 1 AI can be turned on or off. Each Spartan can have their helmet removed, with the exception of John-117. Playable Characters *MCPO John-117 — Unlocked by default. *SCPO Frederic-104 — Unlocked by default. *PO2 Kelly-087 — Unlock the "Humanity's Worst Driver" achievement. *PO2 Linda-058 — Unlock the "Sharpshooter" achievement. *PO2 William-043 — Unlock the "Silent But Deadly" achievement. *LCDR Kurt-051 — Complete the Campaign on Legendary. Maps *Menachite Mountain — Unlocked by default. *Waterfall — Unlocked by default. *Eagle's Nest — Unlocked by default. *Strangers In Shadows — Unlock the "Lives For Time" achievement. *Substance — Unlock the "Bitch Fight" achievement. *Outcast's Revenge — Unlock the "Under New Management" achievement. *Delta Site — Unlock the "Tight Budget" achievement. *Jericho VII — Unlock the "Oly Oly Oxen Free" achievement. *Independent Crusader — Unlock the "Heavy Duty" achievement. *Stoic Courier — Unlock the "Death Wish" achievement. Weapons UNSC Non Dual-Wieldable *MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle *BR55 Battle Rifle *M90 CAWS Shotgun *M7S Caseless Submachine Gun *M6C SOCOM Magnum *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *M6 Grindell/Galilean Spartan Laser Dual-Wieldable *M7 Caseless Submachine Gun *M6C Personal Self Defense Weapon System Support *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun *LAU-65D Missile Pod *M7057 Flamethrower Grenades *M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade Equipment *Trip Mine Covenant Non Dual-Wieldable *Type-51 Carbine *Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle *Type-1 Energy Sword *Type-2 Gravity Hammer *Type-25 Brute Shot *Type-33 Fuel Rod Dual-Wieldable *Type-25 Plasma Pistol *Type-25 Plasma Rifle *Type-25 Brute Plasma Rifle *Type-33 Needler *Type-25 Spiker *Type-52 Mauler Support *Type-52 Plasma Cannon Grenades *Type-1 Plasma Grenade *Type-2 Spike Grenade *Type-3 Incendiary Grenade Equipment *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Gravity Lift *Regenerator *Flare *Deployable Cover *Invincibility Vehicles UNSC *M12 LRV Warthog *M12G1 LAAV Gauss Warthog *M808B MBT Scorpion *C709 Longsword Interceptor *D77-TC Pelican dropship Covenant *Type-32 Ghost *Type-25 Wraith *Type-52 AA Wriath *Type-26 Banshee *Type-52 Spectre *Type-26 Shade Achievements (Incomplete List) *''In Hell With Intel'' (0G) — Complete the first Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Bodyguard'' (10G) — Complete the second Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Lives For Time'' (10G) — Complete the third Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Message From Above'' (10G) — Complete the fourth Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Bitch Fight'' (20G) — Complete the fifth Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Under New Management'' (20G) — Complete the sixth Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Tight Budget'' (20G) — Complete the seventh Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Undermining Authority'' (20G) — Complete the eighth Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Oly Oly Oxen Free'' (30G) — Complete the ninth Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Heavy Duty'' (30G) — Complete the tenth Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Mercenary'' (40G) — Complete the eleventh Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Death Wish'' (40G) — Complete the twelfth Campaign mission on Normal difficulty or higher. *''Campaign Complete: Normal'' (100G) — Complete all Campaign missions on Normal difficulty. *''Campaign Complete: Heroic'' (125G) — Complete all Campaign missions on Heroic difficulty. *''Campaign Complete: Legendary'' (175G) — Complete all Campaign missions on Legendary difficulty. *''Sharpshooter'' (10G) — Score 10 headshots with a Sniper Rifle or a Beam Rifle in Campaign or Firefight. *''Silent But Deadly'' (10G) — Kill 25 enemies with a silenced Magnum or SMG in Campaign or Firefight. *''Fire From the Hip'' (10G) — Kill 20 enemies with the Blind Skull on in Campaign. *''21 Guns'' (10G) — Kill 10 Jackal snipers with the Battle Rifle or Carbine in Campaign. *''Humanity's Worst Driver'' (10G) — Score 15 splatter kills in Campaign or Firefight. *''Tough As Nails'' (20G) — Complete a Campaign mission on Legendary without using a single canister of biofoam. *''This Is Sparta'' (10G) — Push an enemy to their death in Campaign or Firefight. *''Electric Spear'' (5G) — Score 10 kills with an Energy Sword in Campaign or Firefight. *''Judgement Day'' (5G) — Score 10 kills with a Gravity Hammer in Campaign or Firefight. *''Hunting Season'' (5G) — Score 10 kills with a Shotgun in Campaign or Firefight. *''Arsonist'' (10G) — Score 10 "Incineration" medals in Firefight. *''I'm a-Fire'n Mah Lazar'' (5G) — Score a triple kill with a Spartan Laser in Firefight. *''Grand Theft Auto'' (20G) — Disable an enemy Ghost, Spectre, Chopper, or Prowler with a Power Drain and board the driver's seat in Campaign or Firefight. *''Road Rage'' (10G) — Destroy an enemy vehicle with a Brute Chopper on the last level of Campaign. *''Reverse Kamikaze'' (10G) — Kill 2 or more enemies by sticking a Grunt with a Plasma or Spike Grenade in Campaign or Firefight. *''Exterminator'' (10G) — Kill 10 Hunters with a plasma or machine turret in Firefight. *''Blood Bank'' (25G) — Kill 50 enemies with a Gauss turret in Firefight. *''Deploy This'' (5G) — Destroy a Phantom dropship in Firefight. *''Exploding Blue Balls'' (5G) — Score 5 headshots on Kamikaze Grunts in Campaign. References Category:Against All Odds